1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper control apparatus that drives wipers when a washer switch is operated and a wiper control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wiper control apparatus known in the related art that drives the wipers by interlocking with a washer switch operation performed by the driver and adjusts the length of time to elapse after the washer switch is turned on until the wiper drive starts in correspondence to the vehicle speed (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 5-319213). This apparatus in the related art reduces the length of time to elapse after the washer switch is turned on until the wiper drive starts as the vehicle speed increases. As a result, the washer fluid sprayed onto the windshield is not spread over a large area of the windshield surface by the wind pressure.